


AU

by mortalfolk



Category: The Avengers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mortalfolk/pseuds/mortalfolk
Summary: 说好的这个杀手不太冷AU，给我魔改成了洛丽塔……激情乱写产物，只有口活。





	AU

　　洛基打开门，锈住的部件发出令人牙酸的吱呀声，他周身笔挺的西服和这满室破败格格不入，却又在尘土中流光溢彩。

　　他刚下飞机，驱车从机场到这个不显眼的仓库来踩点——奥丁家毕竟尾大不掉，欧洲那边都会有脱离掌控的地盘，更别说隔着一个大西洋，并且买下来后再没让它派上用场的仓库了。说真的，要不是那个叛徒带着U盘跑到美国来，洛基可能这辈子都不会踏上这片土地。

　　这附近没有监控也人烟荒芜，偶尔会有流浪动物把这儿当做老巢，但总体而言是个处决叛徒的好地方，好歹买下了不算亏。

　　他向仓库的梯子那儿走去，灵敏的耳朵立刻捕捉到了不寻常的声响，这让他看向声音传来的方向。一个男孩，看上去十五六岁，穿着破洞牛仔裤和短衬衫坐在铁质的阶梯上，双腿晃啊晃的。哪来的小孩？他皱了皱眉头，心中给负责打探消息的小弟记上了一笔。

　　虽然心里正想着怎么收拾下属，洛基仍摆出了惯常的绅士做派：“您好，我是洛基奥丁森，请问您是……？”

　　那个男孩挑了挑眉，却没正面回答，只是拍了拍身边的吉他，解释了洛基没问出来却更在意的问题。

　　“我是来这儿练吉他的。别的地方人太多也太吵。”他这才发现这个男孩有着一双漂亮的大眼睛，棕色层层叠叠在眼底荡开，像是将蜂蜜倒在盘子里一样。

　　“安东尼斯塔克，你可以叫我托尼，大部分人都这么叫。”

　　洛基本不想多谈，但斯塔克这个姓对于奥丁家的二把手并不陌生，仔细算算，眼前这个男孩可还要叫自己一声叔叔。

 

　　“哦，小斯塔克先生，我很久以前就想见你一面了。”

　　  
　　美国第一军火商自然和欧洲势力最大的黑帮有不少生意上的往来，而斯塔克家唯一的大少爷不学无术不乐意接他爸霍华德的班这事儿又不是什么秘密，洛基自然听说过这位大少爷的丰功伟绩。

　　如果他没有记错的话，这位是不是摔过他爸从拍卖会上弄回来的中国瓷器，就为了组个乐队？明明对武器研发有着非凡的天赋，却偏偏要拿本该敲着电脑的双手去玩音乐，霍华德没当场打死这个叛逆不肖子就算是肚量大脾气好了，换做奥丁那个老顽固……

　　想起已逝的父亲，即使感情淡薄洛基也有点不愉快，但他并没有将这份不愉快归罪于眼前的男孩，漂亮的小孩都会得到些特殊关照不是吗？

　而且这个小孩漂亮得真是过分。卷曲的棕色短发乱糟糟地打着旋儿，睫毛长到像是假的，眼睛更是像画了眼线一样大得夸张又不会比例失调，笑起来时会微微眯着，几乎是个女孩子长相了。

　　洛基眯了眯眼睛，决定卖合作伙伴一个面子：毕竟换做往常，不请自来进入洛基奥丁森地盘的家伙，下场都不会很好看。

　　他注意到了仓库外那辆破旧的车，本来他以为那只是一辆放错地方的垃圾但现在看来那是一个属于叛逆期少年的冒险巢穴。

　　洛基无意掺和斯塔克的家庭事务，也不准备为那个名义上的叔叔称号而肩负起挽救失足青少年的任务，他只想赶紧琢磨出一个借口，客气地将小斯塔克送出去，最好一路送到他爸身边。反正总有人能管得住，至于是谁他并不关心。

　　正在他斟酌言辞的时候，安东尼斯塔克从阶梯上一跃而下，轻灵地像树枝间穿梭的松鼠。那个男孩一步步向他靠近，帆布鞋踏在地上只有小小的声音，却在此时几乎震耳欲聋。

　　“我喜欢你的绿眼睛。”

　　“你想和我做爱吗？”

　　什么？洛基几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，聪明的脑子也被这突如其来的邀约冲得乱七八糟。他搞不懂眼前这个男孩是完全不懂性爱的意思所以才能说得这么坦然，还是早熟到经验丰富不会再对性羞于启口还大胆得要命——看着男孩澄澈的眼睛，他宁可相信是前者。

　　“别开玩笑了，小斯塔克先生……”

　　“没有在开玩笑。我听过你的名字，‘邪神’？老头子更喜欢你哥哥，但我觉得你比那个傻大个强得多。”

　　“要不要和我试试？”

　　那双眼睛里的澄澈此时如同附骨之疽，逼着他点下了头。

　　希望我不会被斯塔克追杀到北极冰海里去……小斯塔克牵着他的腰带往前走时洛基只剩下了这么一个想法，但邪神从来不是太瞻前顾后的人。

　　

　　事情不知怎么的就发展到了眼前的阶段。

　　那个跪在他西装裤下的男孩坏心眼儿地用嘴一点点咬开裤链，因为并不熟练而失败了好几次，脸颊在高级的布料上蹭着，简直像是撒娇。

　　洛基已经无暇唾弃自己染指未成年这件事了，或者说这个小孩完全无法让他意识到他正在于法律意义上侵犯未成年——托尼是猫，是狐狸，是明明已经很懂得大人那一套还故作天真的恶魔。

　　托尼青涩又老练，技巧生疏但撩人的劲儿浑然天成，那种浸骨的欲望仿佛是被性生生泡出来的，像是从出生的第一秒就在抓着别人做爱一样但又偏偏是个处子，独一无二的矛盾感属于独一无二的安东尼斯塔克。

　　这令洛基为他而着迷。

　　洛基觉得托尼就该被链子绑起来关着，但他关不住，就像你不能用笼子关住水，不能用镜子关住光，他无法束缚，如同来去自如的风。

　　他会为了音乐砸碎半个客厅和父亲决裂，会为了一个更理想的练习场地开着一辆破吉普到城外的破仓库去，会在第一次见洛基时就轻佻地问出“来做爱吗”，他是一团烈火。

　　现在已经没有想七想八的空闲，托尼已经把洛基的性器从高档西装里解救出来，正用甜蜜到任何糖果都无法比拟的唇舌对它打招呼。

　　天哪天哪天哪，谁才是这儿有“银舌头”外号的那个？

　　小斯塔克是真的很稚嫩，却微妙的天赋异禀。洛基扯着男孩卷曲棕发时已经没有了思考的余韵，他控制不住自己大力进出，狠狠操着那张红润的嘴，操到那个男孩漂亮的大眼睛里溢出泪水，控制不住的干呕使液体从嘴角落下，因为缺氧而憋红了脸，明明一副受尽欺负的样子，还偏偏有一种赢家的狡黠。

　　他怎么能做到在给人口交的时候仍保持一种微妙的疏远？他怎么能做到在挑起负罪感的同时也挑起那些自己所有见不得光的阴暗幻想？他怎么能做到明明什么也没做就让自己头昏脑涨、所有的理智筹谋变作笑话炸在脑子里？

　　明明战争没有打响的迹象，洛基却像是已经输了一万次一样。

　　当他把精液射在那张过分年轻的脸上、并克制不住吻上去时，他知道自己一败涂地。

　　

　　End.

　　


End file.
